OVERALL DESCRIPTION: This proposal is designed to establish a Pediatric Integrative Medicine Center at the University of Arizona Health Sciences Center. The proposed Center will build upon the strengths of the Department of Pediatrics, the Department of Medicine (Integrative Medicine Program), Department of Psychiatry (Behavioral Medicine Program), and the Arizona Prevention Center. The Department of Pediatrics and its research arm, the Steele Memorial Children's Center (CRC), is only the academic pediatric research center in the state of Arizona with 60 faculty members in all disciplines of pediatrics. The Department contributes to the training of pediatric residents (total of 38 residents in the program) and is engaged in scientific clinical and basic research with a total of $4 million/year in grant support. The Integrative Medicine Program within the Department of Medicine is nationally recognized for its leadership role in training physicians in alternative medicine. The co-principal investigators, Fayez K. Ghishan, M.D., Head of the Department of Pediatrics and Director of the CRC and Andrew Weil, M.D., Head of the Integrate Medicine Program are nationally recognized experts in their respective fields of Pediatrics and Integrative Medicine. The proposed Center will be augmented by an Administrative Core with a biostatistical component and four cores including Bioenergetics, Biopsychosocial, Biopharmacologic and Biomechanical cores. Three projects are submitted to investigate the role of alternative approaches to three very common pediatric problem, including recurrent abdominal pain, otitis media, and cerebral palsy. Enrichment and training programs have been added to complement the proposed Center's education component.